


Tricked

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-18
Updated: 2011-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-24 18:23:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apparently they believed they could finally make their significant others see the errors of their ways when it came to getting along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tricked

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt these women would ever be friends but that doesn’t mean I couldn’t have fun trying. This is an expansion of a comment fic where twinsfan33 asked for ‘Prentiss and Strauss out to lunch at a café—whether they get along or not is up to you’.

It was a gorgeous day in the DC Corridor. Emily handed her keys to the valet and started walking down the street to Isis, one of her favorite cafés. She and Hotch were meeting for lunch after she spent the morning hanging out with Natalie and eight month old Bree. Now her stepmother and daughter were resting at home while Mommy and Daddy had a little alone time.

The weather finally breaking brightened Emily’s mood. It had been a long winter and when spring first arrived it brought nothing but rain. But now the sun was shining, birds were chirping, people were out enjoying themselves, and Emily felt great. It was going to be a lovely afternoon.

“Son of a bitch.” She muttered as soon as she walked through the door. The front of the café was small; there was more seating in the back. But there was no way in the world coincidence put Emily and her nemesis in the same place at the same time.

“I have a feeling we've been tricked.” Erin Strauss stood up when she saw Emily come in.

“I think you're right.”

“We could just leave and pretend we never saw each other.”

“That’s a good idea but I have one that might be better.” Emily said.

“I'm listening.”

“They don’t serve liquor here and I need a drink. Would you like a drink?”

“Alright.” Erin grabbed her purse and followed Emily out of the café.

They didn’t talk as they walked around the corner and up the block to Bilbo Baggins, which was a pub and restaurant. It was a popular place; there could be long waits for tables. It didn’t matter because Erin Strauss and Emily Prentiss sat down at the bar.

“I haven’t had a beer in years.” Erin told her.

“There are so many to choose from…get creative.”

Erin wasn’t exactly in the mood for that. She ended up ordering a glass of Pinot Noir while Emily went for something called Witches Brew. Erin didn’t ask what it was and an explanation wasn’t offered.

“So, you said you had a better idea than pretending we never saw each other.” Erin said.

“Yes. If they want us to be friends then I say we become friends.”

“I'm sorry?” Erin wasn’t sure that she heard what she heard.

She and Emily had been enemies almost from the moment she joined the BAU. She could readily admit that was her fault. Erin made mistakes and she’d paid dearly for them. It wasn’t as if she desired a close relationship with Emily or vice-versa but recently she’d been brought into the ‘family’ fold.

Some occasions had been more complicated than others due to this long-standing war between the women. Aaron and David were practically best friends. The women in their lives didn’t want to change that. Apparently they believed they could finally make their significant others see the errors of their ways when it came to getting along.

“We’ll be best friends.” Emily replied. “That'll really scare the shit out of them.”

“I think I like where this is going.” Erin thought about it as she sipped the wine in front of her. She was driving, would probably only have one glass but it was delicious. “Best friends talk about everything. They talk about their relationships and share the intimate details.”

“Mmm hmm. Once Dave starts hearing all these things about Aaron…”

“And Aaron hears all these things about David…”

“They’ll never want us within 50 miles of each other.” Emily finished.

“And we can live in the peace of our nearly neutral neutrality.” Erin said.

“It’s so beautiful it has to work.”

“There’s just one problem. How do we pull it off without spending time together; without talking about something?”

“I can tolerate some time if you can.” Emily said. “Not a lot, but a little. It'll be worth it to see the boys’ faces, don’t you think?”

“I do.” Erin nodded.

“We start telling them we’re lunching together, doing girls’ nights, hanging out. We’ll do it for a few weeks and then start dropping details about the other’s relationship in conversation.”

“Can we pull this off on our own? David is quite cunning when he wants to be. He’ll start watching us like hawks, looking for chinks in the armor.”

“I have reinforcements.” Emily replied. “Penelope and JJ would love to help out with something like this. Penelope will be go-between…if anyone can pull of Mata Hari its Garcia. And she has this naturally honest face; Dave falls for it all the time. Hotch won't be a problem.”

Erin couldn’t help but smile. She knew David and Hotch meant well but some things were never meant to be. She didn’t mind showing them the hard way. It was only going to be hard for them.

“We start today.” She said.

“We start right now.” Emily said with a nod. “Firstly, make sure your schedule is clear for Wednesday night because you're going to dinner with the girls.”

***

“You’ve been quiet this evening.” Hotch came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around his wife.

“Have I?”

“Mmm hmm. We had a little alone time tonight; I thought you might be happy about that. I know things have been hectic lately and the weather wasn’t helping your moods.”

“No, I feel fine. I'm tired but I'm definitely feeling better. I had a great lunch today.”

“Really?”

“Aaron,” she turned in his arms. “I was supposed to be meeting you. Did you think I wasn’t going to bring it up?”

“It was Dave’s idea.” Hotch pushed his friend under the nearest bus.

“Well it wasn’t as if you were screaming no.”

“Baby, I think he made some good points. None of us are going anywhere and getting along is much easier than snipping at each other. We’re not talking about forgetting some of the incidents that have happened between some of us, just moving on.”

“I know.” Emily nodded. “I'm sure you both meant well.”

“We really, really did.”

“That’s why Erin and I decided to bury the hatchet.”

“Where?” Hotch asked.

“Who cares where; we’re going to give friends a real try. In fact, I invited her out with the girls on Wednesday. Our nights are no work allowed so she’ll fit in just fine. Penelope already likes her and I'm sure Jordan and JJ will step up as they always do. Its time.”

“Really?” he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Really.” Emily hugged and kissed him. “I think over time the two of us could come to be close. Dave loves her so much; there has to be something there I'm not seeing. She can be as good a friend to me as Penelope, JJ, and Jordan.”

“Oh, um…wow.” Hotch cleared his throat.

“Thanks honey; I know you did it because you love me. I plan to make you proud.”

Before Hotch could say anything else, Emily moved out of his arms and started walking toward the stairs. She didn’t have to look back to know he had a completely paranoid look on his face. She grinned, thinking about just how much fun she was going to have with this.

***

“Did you have a nice afternoon?” Dave asked.

He was doing the crossword puzzle in bed as Erin sat down at the bottom. She was moisturizing her skin and knew she was being watched. She liked being watched so didn’t plan to complain.

“Oh, it was just lovely…your little plan worked.”

“What?”

“Oh please,” she turned her head to glance at him. “I know what you and Aaron are up to. So does Emily, by the way.”

“It was Aaron’s idea.” Dave replied.

“I doubt you were protesting being dragged down the rabbit hole.”

“Baby, he made some good points.” Dave put his book face down and came to the bottom of the bed to snuggle behind her. He knew he was going to have to sell this or the only companion he’d have in bed tonight was Mudgie. “I found it hard to argue.”

“So you tricked us?” Erin asked.

“Tricked is a very strong word.” He brushed her hair aside to kiss the nape of her neck.

“Mmm hmm. Well, have no fear; we’re going to do it.”

“Do what?” Dave asked.

“We’re going to be civil to one another. Maybe we’ll even become friends. You’re both right, its time to move on. Emily was kind enough to invite me out for girls’ night on Wednesday evening.”

“Really? That’s good news. How does it feel?”

“Weird but I love a challenge. I've been enjoying so many of the things that have returned to my life and I should enjoy this as well. I think with time we could be very close.”

“Very close?”

“Sure, why not?” she turned again and this time Dave gave her a kiss.

“Oh no, baby, I love the idea. I always wanted you two to get along.”

“Well you're about to get your wish. I'm looking forward to getting to know her as well as Penelope and JJ do.”

“Yeah.” Dave cleared his throat. “That would be great.”

“Great.” Erin smiled as she got up from the bed. “I need to wash my face and then its bedtime, Agent Rossi. Finish up that chapter because I want all of your attention.”

“You got it.” Dave smiled but he wasn’t sure if looked as strange as he suddenly felt.

Erin walked into the bathroom and pushed the door up. She was only in there a few minutes when her phone vibrated. She opened the incoming text message.

‘ _He fell for it hook, line, and sinker. He’s shaking in his shoes right now. It’s kinda fun to watch him squirm_.’ –Emily

‘ _It’s the same here, the poor man is petrified. Let the games begin_.’ –Erin

***


End file.
